This Is Me
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Hi, Ah'm Arinna! Ah'm a 21 year old woman, long curly brown hair that flows down mah back, bright chocolaty brown eyes and let's face it, mah body is AMAZING. Oh and there's a tiny thing Ah forgot to tell yah… Ah'm Tony Stark's daughter.


**This Is Me **

**Summary: Hi, Ah'm Arinna! Ah'm a 21 year old woman, long curly brown hair that flows down mah back, bright chocolaty brown eyes and let's face it, mah body is AMAZING. Oh and there's a tiny thing Ah forgot to tell yah… Ah'm Tony Stark's daughter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers but I own Arinna! Enjoy~ PS: I want you to know that I will be bringing in some X-Men relations but nothing too big, okay? It's somewhat comics but let's just explain this. This isn't an Avengers/X-Men crossover, no sir! Just some tiny stuff here and there, but nothing huge. ENJOY! **

**PSS: when I use X-Men, it's an AU! **

**~Avengers~ **

No matter what a person did or said, today was an awful day. It didn't matter if anything happened— today was a shitty day. Or at least to the woman who stood before the graveyard, standing in front of a gravestone! Her black large hat covered most of her face, but her pale milky skin almost shone against the blackness of her clothes. She stood weeping for the body that had been buried only moments ago, as the dirt was still fresh.

The woman was tall and lean, her breasts large and firm, pressed against the dress she wore. She wore small black heels that sunk into the moist ground, but she could care less. Her hair was brown but tucked in a cute tight bun, as she stared down at the ground, where the ground was most dug up.

"Ah-Ah'm sorry…" The woman whispered and you could hear her say it a few times. "A-Ah never meant for this to happen— Ah was _so close _ta getting the money!"

She covered her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks, letting people know how she was grieving.

The woman was none other than Arinna Elizabeth D'Ancanto. Arinna was standing over her mother's grave, and she could not think about that though, she could _not _think about how her mother died. She just could not. She wiped her eyes, awaiting for an answer from her mother which would never come. "A-Ah love yah mama..."

Arinna turned from the grave, before she tried to walk away. She _had _to be strong because that was what strong women did. They walked away with their heads held up, and she could already see her mother telling her, _Stay strong baby girl. Don' let anyone tell yah differently. Women are strongest when they need ta be. Men just need 'em women for many things but yah, yah are a strong woman Arinna, don' let anyone tell yah differently. Yah hear meh? _

She laughed forcefully, as she didn't turn to look at the grave. She couldn't. It would hurt too much. So, as she got into her car, she never thought she would find out what she did…

_~Avengers~_

"What the heck is this?" Arinna whispered as she was going through her mama's stuff, putting stuff in boxes. In one of her mother's draws, she found a letter that was addressed to _her_. She blinked, wondering what it could say. So as she ripped it open, Arinna found the last letter of her late mother.

_~Avengers~_

2 days later, Arinna D'Ancanto stood in front of a large building with wide fearful eyes. She had never seen something so big in her life let alone in her dreams. _Is this really were mama wanted meh ta see? _She wondered. She looked for some door or anything to get inside, but there really was nothing. "'Ello?" She called out, but there was no reply. "Ah am lookin' for Tony Stark!" She added.

Arinna heard someone laugh at her as she whipped around, finding some guy standing there. "You're looking for _the _Tony Stark?"

She nodded, "Why yes. Could yah be so kind ta help meh?"

The man laughed at her again. "Why would he care to meet _you_? Though…very sexy that accent is." The man reached forward to touch her and Arinna flinched back. "Oh sweetheart, what is your name?"

_Should Ah tell 'em? _She wondered. "Anna," She lied.

The man eyed her again. "You don't look like an Anna,"

Arinna was about to open her mouth again to mouth off at him when something strange happened. A man showed up glancing at them before shaking his head. "That is no way to treat a lady." He said before the man was pushed off, and went on his way, grumbling because the man that had showed up had blond beautiful hair, and Arinna met the glaze of the most beautiful blue. She felt her heart stop and she could barely get some air to her lungs. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Uh yea…Ah'm alright."

The blue eyed man smiled at her, and her heart raced within her chest now. "What's your name?"

Arinna could already feel herself trusting this man. "Ah'm Arinna,"

The man smiled at her. "What a beautiful name you have," He commented, "My name's Steve Rogers." He held out his hand for her to take.

She shook his hand and nodded. "Do yah by any chance know a Tony Stark? Ah really need ta talk to 'im."

Steve nodded, surprised. "Why yes I do know Tony. Why do you need him?"

"Ah need ta ask 'im if he knew a Marie D'Ancanto." Arinna replied with a shift on her feet. "Ah really need ta talk to 'im. Please Mister Rogers?"

Steve nodded again before turning. "Sure, but Tony doesn't live here."

"Huh—"

"This is the old Stark Towers. Tony moved on to another tower which is secretly the Avengers tower," Steve said before feeling his cheeks heat up. "I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

Arinna blushed as well, as she glanced down at her feet. "Ah won' tell anyone…"

"Thanks," And together, they began to head for the Tower, Arinna feeling like she had some sort of chance.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :D **

**Up Next: **"Who are you?" "Arinna D'Ancanto." "Why are you here?" "Because mah mama left a letter for meh and it told meh that yah were mah father. Are yah?" Arinna meets Tony. Things get real heated.


End file.
